


Not a Diasppointment

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Kate, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comforts Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Diasppointment

Clint had just returned from a SHIELD mission to find his door unlocked. He heard some sobbing. He opened the door and saw Kate with her head in her hands. 

Clint said, "Hey Katie."

Kate looked up at him and Clint saw tear tracks running down her cheeks.

Clint hurried besides her. He asked, "What happened?"

Kate threw herself in his arms and started sobbing again. 

Clint gently rocked her.

Kate said, "Had a big fight with my dad. He said I was his biggest disappointment."

Clint felt a stab of anger. Kate's father always demoralized her.

Clint said, "Kate you aren't a disappointment. I am proud of you. You are a superhero who saves many lives everyday."

Kate calmed down and said, "Thanks."

Clint said, "Ignore your father, his opinion shouldn't matter to you. You follow your own path."

Kate nodded.

Clint said, "How about some pizza and then ice cream."

Kate said, "I want butterscotch."

Clint chuckled.

He went to order the pizza.

He was glad Kate was OK.

He was going to talk to her father the next time the man said something to her.

He would be on the wrong side of Clint's arrow.

No one hurts Kate and gets way with it.


End file.
